Tiara's Plunny Farm
by Tiara Shin
Summary: As I have a lot of plot bunnies that I just couldn't possibly finish (over 300 stories on my pc at the last count *sweatdrop*), I decided to follow the example of many before me, and make a collection of my unfinished plot ideas. Feel free to use them, just give me credit if you do (and possibly PM me the link, 'cause I love seeing what you do with them). Rating to be safe.
1. Plunny 01, SGA-HP

_Alright, so I have a problem with finishing stories longer than a one-shot. And I have lots of unfinished plot bunnies, some only very short, some a few paragraphs long with some vague ideas, some with several chapters that I lost inspiration for. I might pick one or more of them up again later, but not any time soon. So I figured, why not share them so someone else might make use of them? So feel free to use these, just give me a notice if you post the story (I love seeing what you come up with) and link back to the plunny that inspired you. Have fun!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing you might recognize from any fandom, just the idea for the stories._

**Prologue**

At the end of her ordeal, all the fourteen-year-old girl had had enough. Enough of the hypocrite people, who changed their opinion with every article in the paper, going from the worst kind of monster to their greatest savior and back again over the course of her live.

She was tired, so very, very tired. And so she left.

She changed her name from Heather Artemis Potter-Black to Jade Sheppard, taking her maternal grandmother's maiden name. She took potions to heal her body of any damage having been done to it, ranging from the malnourishment and injures caused by her aunt and uncle's 'loving' care to the injures she gained during her years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, fighting Voldemort and his minions. Then, finally, she took a potion that made her unable to use magic ever again.

Emancipated and taking a part of her inheritance along with her, she left for the States, where she was born, abolishing her British citizenship.

In the States, she finished her normal, 'Muggle' education, starting at the United States Air Force Academy (USAFA) at age 17. During her time there, she gained a Bachelor, majoring in Mechanical Engineering, with minors in Mathematics and Aeronautics.

Being 21 years old, she entered the United States Air Force, and ended up doing several top secret missions, due to her talent when it comes to flying. She rose ranks fast, she is currently a Major. She had only just become a Captain when she disobeyed an order, saving several lives. She would have gotten off with a slap on the hand because of the outcome, but one of the people she saved had connections to people in high places, so they made her Major. It didn't make her very popular with the rest of the Force.

Now, August 2004, the 24-year-old Jade is flying in Antarctica, in part as punishment for her last assignment. She doesn't mind. After all, she prefers the cold over the heat. And this is when she gets dragged into another adventure…

**Chapter One: The Rising**

"Apache, Black Hawk, Cobra, Osprey …" I list all aircraft I can fly in.

"That's a lot of training for the Antarctic." General O'Neill, my passenger comments.

I sort of shrug. "It was the one continent I never set foot on."

"It's one of my least favorite continents." He answers.

"I kinda like it here." I answer.

"You like it here?" O'Neill sounds surprised.

"Yes, sir." I check my instruments. "Be there in about ten minutes, sir."

About half a minute later, a voice comes through the radio. "All inbound craft, we have a rogue drone that could seek a target on its own. Land immediately and shut down your engines. This is not a drill. I repeat…"

At that point, a notice a bright light coming right at us. "It's too late. Hang on!" I warn my passenger as I change direction. The drone circles around and comes at us from behind. Again I abruptly change course. Again the drone swings around and heads towards us.

"Break right." O'Neill orders, but I ignore him, banking to the left. The drone whizzes past us again. "I said right!"

"I'm getting to that, sir." I answer as I go to the right. The drone goes past, but I lose track of it. "I can't see it."

"Pull up! Pull up!" The general tells me as the drone comes straight at us from the front. I go into a steep dive. The drone shoots over the top of them. "What about now?" O'Neill asks.

"Now's good." I answer as the drone hits the ice. I bring the helicopter down, landing it.

"Shut it down!" The general orders.

I yank on a handle to shut the engines down. "Sir? What the hell was that?" I ask as the engine slowly turns off.

General holds up his finger. "Wait for it."

The drone smashes over the top of a snow dune ahead of us and heads for the helicopter, which is still shutting down. "Get out!" I tell him as I reach for my seatbelt.

I open the door, checking on O'Neill as he opens his, then take a flying leap out of my door.

For several long, long moments, it stays quiet. I look back, noticing an object laying in front of the General from under the helicopter. The drone, I guess. Feeling the danger has passed, I cautiously stand up and walk back to the helicopter.

My uniform now covered in snow, I get back as the General does the same on his side. We sit there for a moment, a little breathless and stunned.

"That was different." And way more deathly than a bludger, I add in my mind.

"For me, not so much." O'Neill answers.

I look at him. "Must have been one heck of a career, sir."

He smiles at me. "You have no idea."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Fifteen minutes later, I walk out of an elevator, behind General O'Neill. "Jack!" A brown-haired guy greets him.

"Daniel! Warm welcome." O'Neill answers.

"Wasn't me. How did you manage to, uh…?" 'Daniel' asks. I look around curiously. Most of the stuff here looks very, very advanced.

"Keep my ass from getting blown out of the sky?" O'Neill turns and gestures to me. "The exceptional flying of Major Jade Sheppard. She likes it here." I look up as I hear my name.

"Exceptional." Daniel looks surprised. "You like it here?"

I shrug. O'Neill turns to Daniel as the two of them start to walk away. "What say we skip to the part where you start talking real fast?"

I follow, looking around. "Ah. Weir's in here." Daniel tells the General, leading the way.

O'Neill turns to me. "Hey. Don't touch anything."

"Yes, sir." I stand in the middle of the room and looks around, a little bewildered. People look at me for a moment, then go back to their own work. What is this place?

So I decide to look around. As long as I don't touch anything I should be fine, right?

There are a lot of people here, and all of them are working on the technology that I would almost say looks alien. I walk though the place, looking around, studying everything. I then hear a voice. "The second I shut my eyes, I could see. I felt power I've never had before. I had it dancing all across the sky. It was magical, it really was." I walk into a room with a large chair in the center. A brown-haired man is talking to another brown-haired man and a blond woman.

"They're lucky. I don't know where it came from. I just tried to concentrate and the drone shut itself down." The talking man laughs.

"So you were the one." I conclude out loud.

The man turns to me nervously. "Me?" The other two walk away, focusing, or pretending to, anyway, on their work.

I walk up to the man. "You were the one who fired that thing at us."

"Look we're doing research; working with technology that's light years beyond us and we make mistakes." The man tells me, looking upset. I study the chair. "I'm incredibly, incredibly sorry."

He looks sincere, so I decide to forgive him. "Well, next time just be a little more careful, OK?" I tell him.

"That's what I said." He answered.

"What the hell was that thing anyway?" I ask.

"You mean the drone?" I nod at his question. "The weapon the Ancients built to defend this outpost."

"The who?" I ask.

He looks at me suspiciously. "You do have security clearance to be here?"

"Yeah, yeah. General O'Neill just gave it to me." I gesture to where I last saw the General.

His eyes widen. "Then you don't even know about the Stargate."

"The what?" I ask.

_Further details: So this was supposed to be a fem!Harry is a fem!Shepard, which would start similar to Stargate Atlantis, but would change slightly (with a cumulative effect as the story continued) due to the gender change and changed background, and eventually the Wizarding World would get involved too. The when and how of the introduction of the WW I was unsure of, and my knowledge of military practice, which Jade would know, is minimal, which meant way too much research than I currently have no time for._


	2. Plunny 02, IY

**Prologue**

The Jewel of the Four Souls.

It was one of the most powerful objects in the world. One who knew how to use it could do almost everything with it. And therefore, it current guardian, Kikyo, who was near death, ordered her sister to burn it with her body, hoping to take it with her to the afterlife, finally destroying it.

She failed.

Instead, her soul, tethered to the Jewel, was trapped in-between the living world and that of the dead. They stayed there for over five hundred years.

Then, a young pregnant woman got in an accident, leaving both her and her unborn child hovering on the brick between life and death.

The unborn child was very unusual. She descended from a long line of monks and priestesses, giving her the potential to become one too. But to become a priestess, not only the body of one was needed, but the soul of one too. Her soul, as it happened, was large and strong enough to make her one. In fact, her soul was as large as all the souls fighting within the Jewel combined. The soul was also, as was rare in that time and age, only in its first life.

The brightness of the unborn child's soul hovering between life and death attracted the notice of the Jewel, which, seeing a chance to return to the world of the living, attached itself to that soul, bringing the baby back into the world of the living.

However, out of fear for its continued existence, the Jewel bound the child powers, using its own existence as the anchor of the seal and Kikyo's soul as part of the power of the seal. The rest of the seal was powered by the child's own Reiki, or spiritual energy.

Three months later, a little girl, who her mother would name Kagome, was born. Inside her body, unknown to everyone else, the Jewel of Four Souls and Kikyo's soul slumbered. Her Reiki locked away, she was never aware if its existence, other than an uncanny ability to always know who was around her, if she focused.

Fifteen years later, Kagome fell down the Bone Eater's Well, travelling five hundred years into the past, waking both the Jewel and Kikyo's soul from their slumber…

**Chapter One**

It hurts.

Why does it hurt?

Where am I?

I'm tired, yet I feel like I've been sleeping for ages.

I feel… awful. I can't… move. What's wrong?

What happened that makes me hurt?

_Anger. A lot of anger._

That isn't me! What is that? Who is that? Why am I hurting? Make it stop!

I feel sick. I'm gonna to throw up!

Please, make it stop.

Help me, please?

_Don't. Don't call my name._

Who are you? Why are you in my head? Get out, you're hurting me!

"K-Kikyo." The voice seems to come from far away.

A moment, barely a fraction of a second long, all is quiet and peaceful, yet it feels like the eye of the storm.

Then, pain, unlike anything I've ever felt before, swirls around me. I can move, barely think, hardly feel anything other than the pain.

Trying to escape the pain, I realize the pain is the otherness – Kikyo? – leaving me, but somehow she is anchored to me, damaging me.

With hardly a thought, acting on instinct that is as alien to me as it is familiar, I sever all her connections to me and push her out, soul, life energy, feelings and memories all together. It hurts worse than before, but then the pain starts to fade and I feel light and free in a way can't remember ever feeling before.

Eh? I can move again. I slowly sit up and look around. In front of me, her back to me, is a woman with long black hair in priestess' clothes. Facing me, further away, are a young man with silver hair, golden eyes, claws and puppy ears. Next to him is an old woman with fangs. They seem hostile to each other.

"Kagome, you're alright!" I look to my left and there is a little boy with pointy ears, green eyes, red hair and a fox tail leaning over the side of the tube I'm sitting in. A bit further behind him is an old woman, also dressed in priestess' clothes, carrying bow and arrows despite her injured arm and head.

I frown, staring at the boy, no, kitsune kit. He looks familiar, but my head hurts, my whole body hurts and my memory is fuzzy.

"Shippo?" I grab my head. "It hurts. What happened?"

The next moment, there is a red and silver blur and I feel myself being lifted out of the tub, which I only now realize is filled with a very unpleasant smelling substance. The next moment, the rope that I hadn't noticed binding my wrists, was cut. I look up at him, and it's the puppy ears man.

"Are you alright, Kagome?" He asks, concern in his eyes. "And why are your eyes blue?"

"I'll be fine. Who are you? And what do you mean, why are my eyes blue? My eyes have always been blue." I ask.

"Two souls in one body? That is impossible!" The old fanged woman yells.

"What are you talking about, you old hag!?" The man holding me demands.

"Are ye saying Kagome is not Kikyo's reincarnation?" The old priestess asks.

"The only way her body would be able to move was if it had a soul, and Kikyo has her whole soul, I'm sure of it! But it is supposed to be impossible for a human to carry more than one soul!" The old fanged woman answers.

"Yeah, because it is so common to be born with the Jewel of Four Souls inside one's body too, right?" I quip.

"Ye remember?" The old priestess asks.

"Yes. No. I don't know. My head hurts, hell, my whole body hurts, my memory is fuzzy and I'm so tired I feel like I could sleep for days." I sigh.

Shippo jumps into my arms. "But you still remember me, right?" He looks adorably sad.

I smile at him. "You feel more familiar than anyone else here, and I remembered your name. I hope the rest comes back after a nice, long nap. But I think I am quite found of you, little one." I ruffle his hair and he smiles back.

Suddenly, I feel the young priestess move. I look in her direction and realize there is someone more familiar to me than Shippo here. I stand up quickly and march to her, forgetting the pain in my body.

"You!" I point at her. "You were the one that almost completely took over my body! What the hell gave you the right!?" I yell at her.

Her brown eyes look up at me, confusion in her eyes. "I… I don't remember. The last thing I remember was…" She quickly gets up from her kneeling position and goes to the dog half-demon. "Inuyasha, why did you betray me?!"

Shock covers puppy ears man's, I mean Inuyasha's, face. "Me betray you? You betrayed me!"

The old fanged woman buts in. "Enough! I brought you back to life, you obey my every command, Kikyo."

Kikyo walks over to the old woman, grabs her shoulders and apparently vents some anger by purifying the witch. "No!"

It is silent for several long moments.

Then I sigh and collapse, my legs no longer able to support me. Before I reach the ground, Inuyasha catches me. "Hey, you okay?"

"Tired. Think I gave Kikyo too much of my life energy to bring her fully back to life. Maybe. I'm not sure. Need sleep, lots and lots of sleep." I answer.

Inuyasha looks up to Kikyo. "She's alive?!" Silence as he sniffs in Kikyo's direction "She doesn't smell of bones and graveyard soil anymore." He looks back to me. "But Kagome…"

"No fighting, figure out what happened the day she died and you ended up sealed. 'Kay?" I ask, having trouble keeping my eyes open.

He sighs. "I will. But Kikyo…"

I look at her. "You too. Consider it payment for giving you your life back. After I wake up, you can do whatever you want."

She looks angry, then relents, looking away. "Fine."

I smile, then close my eyes and let sleep take me.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/

I feel a little disorientated and sore when I wake up. I'm in a hut, Kaede's hut.

Huh, my memory is back. Well, the last month feels more like a very intense, very life-like dream that is a bit blurry in some parts, but I think I remember most of it. But where are the others? Did Kikyo and Inuyasha keep their promises?

I slowly sit up, then look down. Hmm, who changed my clothes? I wasn't wearing priestess' clothing before. My stomach rumbles. Feels like I haven't eaten for a while. How long was I asleep?

I get up and stumble, somewhat unsteadily out of the hut. I rest for a moment, taking in the sunny morning and the fresh air.

"Kagome, you're up!" I feel Shippo rushing at me and I catch him as he jumps into my arms.

"Yes, I am." I laugh. "And I'm hungry. You know where I can get something to eat, Shippo?" I ask, ruffling his hair.

"Yes, we have venison, Inuyasha went hunting! Come, this way!" Shippo points and I walk to the forest.

_Further details: So this was the idea that Kagome was not Kikyo's reincarnation, but a brand new soul that had not been in control of her body from the moment she fell through the well the first time until Kikyo's soul was removed from her. In that period, Kikyo was in control, but having only Kagome's memories. __Kagome's personality is different, more tomboy (decides on more practical clothing, not skirts/dresses), more assertive and trains with her reiki in order to not be a damsel in distress (which she hates being/being thought of as). _Kagome's own powers are also different from Kikyo's in that she prefers a sword (learns later from Sango how to use one properly), and manages to learn eventually how to manifest one with her reiki. Kagome's sensing abilities are also far superior to Kikyo's. Also, Kagome is not interested in Inuyasha, eventually sees him as her (sometimes little, sometimes older) brother. Pairings are Inuyasha/Kikyo, Miroku/Sango and (very, very eventually, near end of cannon, going from tentative respect to allies to friends to maybe later more) Kagome/Sesshomaru.

_In any case, what happens after this bit, they have a long talk, and Kikyo and Inuyasha figure out what happened the day Kikyo died (at least partly, learn the rest later) and they decide to travel together. I am very found of this idea, but I have trouble figuring out how the changes in Kagome (and Kikyo not joining Naraku in the beginning) would __realistically effect the story._


End file.
